Once upon a bookstore
by F. Vi Dangodangonia
Summary: "I love you ." Those were the first words she had ever told him . On a cool autumn afternoon , once upon a bookstore  .


**Author's Note: **

**Meh, just some random oneshot I did which is pretty much filled with me bullshitting throughout the entire thing. Needed to create a romantic environment in a small space for my creative writing class , and bullshitting = points . I pretty much ****started**** this half an hour before the deadline , and after I handed up this assignment , I just threw in some characters and slightly edited it to post it here . **

**By the way , in the story , Takuto saw the dates wrongly and arrived in the island one week before school term starts , so he spends his time working in a bookstore , so he haven't met any of the main cast yet .**

**Enjoy (;**

Warning: Bullshit incoming.

**- Once upon a bookstore.**

"I love you."

It came barely as a whisper.

He felt something tug on his shirt, causing him to look up from the ero-manga he was so absorbed in.

"I love you."

This time , he heard it clearly enough , and as his brain tried to comprehend those 3 words which was so plain , yet could mean the entire world , he lost all control in his arms , his ero manga slowly , dramatically falling to the ground , creating a tiny dust tornado which reminded him that someone has to clean the place soon , oh wait , that would be him .

A pair of cute, innocent auburn eyes stared right at him, surprising him, shocking him to his very core letting him experience something beyond his understanding, an overstimulation of both his brain and his libido, something which can't be expressed. It gave a weird "thud" to the deepest part of his heart, the tiny spot below his aorta, below the atrium and slightly right to the left ventricle. Here he was, on a seemingly innocent and boring day slacking his day off at the bookstore where he worked part time, where he expects completely no one to visit at all, which by every single day he was so bored till he could have not only named all his ass hair but gave a life story of each and everyone of them when this gorgeous lady, out of nowhere, confessed her undying love that surpasses lifetimes to him, HIM?

"I love you" she repeated, monotone-ly for the third time, he quickly snapped out of his trance and stared weirdly at her.

"Uh ... what ?" he replied , trying his best to avoid having eye contact with her , like as if that happened , she would see through him , seeing his embarassement and started laughing . He could see it now , how she would tower over him , her eyes burning red and jaw-filled mouth letting loose waves and waves of deep evil laughter which would reduce him to nothing but dust , and slowly , as the dust slowly get swept away by the wind , he would simply fade away , an easily forgotten memory .

"Uh, I love you, by Keika." She said, raising her finger, and pointing to a book behind him. "Can you pass me that?"

For a moment time seems to stand still, as he stared right at her, stumped by the fact that he actually thought that she was a mental cross dresser that had just escaped from a mental hospital.

"Oh ... OH." He quickly turned around , hoping that she couldn't see the crimson blush that was rapidly spreading across his face , and hoping rain clouds wont suddenly appear above his head like in the animes he constantly watch . "Calm down, calm down." He muttered to himself and clasped his fingers tightly together, "I just have to pass her the book she wants, and she'll be off ... Don't screw upppp!"

He picked the book off the top shelf and passed it to her, "that would be nine dollars and twenty five cents," he said sheepishly and reached out for the money she held in her hand. As their fingertips slowly approached each other's, his heart went into overtime, he felt it straining against his chest, ready to pop out, her fingers are so soft, so silky, so slender, it was like lying under a cherry blossom tree staring at the cloudless moon filled night sky while the girl of your dreams sat next to you slowly strumming a gigantic harp as cherry blossoms slowly fall at 5 cm per second..

"Umm, it's the right amount ... right?" Her voice suddenly made him snap out of his bubble of thoughts and making him realize he had been slowly caressing her hands for the past few seconds .

"Yeah ... I ..." He quickly let go and stuttered, floundered for words, trying to explain to her what he just did , but nothing came. He quickly grabbed and handed her the change.

"Im really really sorry!" He said, while trying to come up with a million excuses to get out of this super awkward situation. To his utmost surprise, she suddenly giggled, and smiled happily at him.

"You're cute."

With that, she smiled as she took the package from him and started walking out of the store.

Wiping his arm sweats away and clenching his fist, Takuto gathered all the courage in him and prepared to let lose a lion's roar. But as the girl started opening the door, it came out more like a mouse's squeak , "Please come agai... cough cough ... again." His voice broke halfway through his sentence; he silently cursed his dry throat, feeling like as if he just went through puberty.

Pushing the door open , she turned around and said , "sure will!" , winking at him and stepping outside , her gorgeous green hair flying as the cool autumn breeze envelopes her .

Then, the door closed, leaving a very happy, grinning from ear to ear, totally-forgot-about-his-ero-manga, Takuto.

Outside, a gigantic limousine pulled up next to the lady who just exited the store.

"Mistress, you are enjoying this aren't you?" A woman's voice came from within as Kanako watanabe opened the door and stepped in.

**I totally can imagine Kanako doing this. Ahahah, sorry, couldn't resist the ero manga part, and about the heart part, I have a freaking bio paper in 6 hour's time, and im still wide awake. Gahh. I need a cute chick to come give me a knock out headbutt naoooooooooo :**


End file.
